To be or not to be
by Cho's boyfriend
Summary: a quick fic i wrote earlier, please read!


Hi, not a chaptered story this time just a quick story I thought about during a humanities lesson. As for the last story I don't think I can really add another chapter-I'm one for dramatic endings. Anyway please R/R. Thanx!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be or not to be?  
  
Hogwarts castle grounds glittered in the December sun. The frost sparkled like the ocean in the Mediterranean sunlight. Harry rose from a good nights sleep and yawned. Ron was awake on his bed opposite reading a book on Quidditch.   
  
  
'Morning!' he called without looking up.  
  
  
'Hi,' replied Harry. A normal morning conversation, 'before anyone had properly woken up' took place with a lot of misunderstanding and moans before they got washed and went down to breakfast.  
  
  
The Great Hall had few breakfasters. But the few who were there made up for lost noise by happily shouting across to each other. Twelve splendid Christmas trees lined the hall crammed with beautiful decorations. Magical snowflakes danced across the air disappearing as they touched the floor. It was two days until Christmas.  
  
  
Harry plonked himself down next to Hermione on a comfy chair and tucked into his porridge while Ron sat to his left. They ate for a while happily chatting about what they were expected from their parents for Christmas ('A boot lace if I'm lucky,' moaned Harry)  
  
  
Just then the owl post was delivered. The owls swooped around the ceiling snapping at the snowflakes before coming in to deliver their parcels. Harry scanned the ceiling but couldn't find Hedwig. He sighed. Hermione got a general letter from her parents and so did Ron. The usual 'how is everyone?' 'Wrap up warm' and so on. Harry scanned the ceiling again but had no luck. What, or who he did notice though was Cho entering the room. He thought she went home at Christmas but obviously she had stayed this year. He stared at her wondering if he should ever do anything? After the Yule Ball disaster he didn't think he'd ever go up to her again. She turned and glanced at him. Harry felt himself go red. She smiled. He went to return it but stuttered and spilt porridge down his front. He wiped it off, but when he looked up she had gone. He groaned and pushed his porridge aside.  
  
  
' You O.K.?' Ron asked.  
  
  
Harry pulled himself out of his trance.  
  
  
'Yeah umm sure,' he mumbled.  
  
  
Hermione was smiling  
  
  
' What are you smiling at?' Harry asked.  
  
  
Harry frowned but decided to leave it. They finished breakfast and went to leave the hall. At the entrance Harry saw Cho again, he groaned and tried to walk past unnoticed. He got away fine but Hermione walked straight into her. Cho's bag that she had brought down to breakfast with her went flying spilling the contents everywhere.  
  
  
'Sorry daydreaming there a bit,' apologised Cho.  
  
  
'No problem here I'll help you pick up your things, it was probably me anyway!'  
  
  
Hermione helped her pick up her things and they carried on up to Gryffindor common room. Harry slumped down to play a game of Exploding Snap with Ron while Hermione disappeared up to her room.   
  
  
It was getting time off work and lessons but the holidays sometimes dragged on a bit. Then Harry realised he had homework and he and Ron set about doing their Divination work. After predicted Harry's death three times and Ron losing everything possible they decided to do Potions-wonderful. Hermione came down during their potions homework but disappeared again-this time to the library. Time slowed down.  
  
  
Nothing really happened until Christmas Day. Harry had some great presents from Ron and Hermione and a magical container of Butterbeer, it didn't take Harry long to find out it was never finishing, he grinned.  
  
  
Down in the great hall the students that were left, all twenty of them sat around the table. The teachers at the top looking happy and jolly. The feast started soon and everyone tucked in.  
  
  
Harry and Ron were last ones left in the hall after the feast. The teachers had work to get ready for the lessons and everyone else had left in the end. Ron soon decided to leave.  
  
  
'Harry I best be off I'll see you later,' he yawned and left.  
  
  
Harry just managed one last mince pie then set off to bed. In the corridor he ran into Cho. She blushed.  
  
  
'I'm sorry,' she exclaimed,' I've been walking into people everywhere recently.'   
  
  
Harry felt his face go red.  
  
  
' S'ck gotgsh' he jumbled out. He made a mental note to kick himself later-and hard.  
  
  
Cho laughed.  
  
  
'I'm not a demon you know,' she said smiling at him, 'in fact I've been wondering- erm well you know-erm. '  
  
  
' Do you want to get together some time,' he blurted out. She blushed more than he did. The kick was going to be very hard.   
  
  
'O.K.' she said finally. Harry's jaw almost touched the floor.  
  
' Fine, well how about next to the lake-tomorrow about Seven?'  
  
  
' I'll see you there then.'  
  
  
She gave him a quick smile and almost ran down the corridor back to Ravenclaw common room. Harry walked back to Gryffindor common room in a daze. He felt great, his heart was pounding and he had a strange feeling in his stomach. It was strange, but nice.  
  
  
The next day took a lifetime to arrive. Harry had the strange feeling you got when you had something very important to do, and he had it in huge quantities. Hermione came in looking pleased with herself.  
  
  
' Hey how are things?' Ron called.  
  
  
'Fine,' she replied, 'I'm just off to the library!' Ron groaned. 'Again?'   
  
  
Harry was getting hyper.   
  
  
'What's the time, what's the time, what's the time!!!!!' he asked for the eighth time.  
  
  
'It's bloomin' six o'clock! Would you shut up?!'   
  
  
'Sorry just excited, nervous-'  
  
  
' Drunk?' interrupted Ron sarcastically.   
  
  
Finally Ten-to-seven came and Harry set off to the Entrance hall. He checked no one was around and set off into the grounds. The lake loomed into view and Harry could make out Cho's silhouette. It was quite cold and Harry's breath clouded. Harry reached her and they started talking. It was amazing how natural every thing was going fine. They walked around for a bit and ended up sitting under a tree in a small overhang.  
  
  
She snuggled up close to him and he put his arm around her.   
  
  
' It's been great tonight,' she whispered.  
  
  
'Definitely,' he agreed.  
He looked down into her eyes. They slowly moved together. Their lips touched and they kissed in the moonlight.  
  
  
  
Harry thought-this had to be one of the best times of his life. It would make a great Patronus.  
  
  
Hermione thought this was definitely the best Poly-juice potion she'd ever made.   
  
  
  



End file.
